


Trailer

by aforabsurd



Series: SKAM LYON — Season One [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Gen, Muslim Character, YAAY, based on the og but with a lot of twist and new storyline, english isn't my first language, i'm not gonna tell you who is who but you'll find out at some point, set in lyon (france), skam remake, the whole season one is already written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforabsurd/pseuds/aforabsurd
Summary: Zoé Mercier starts her first year of high school with no friends. At all. The only people she has are her so-perfect boyfriend, Marco Alvarez and his best friend, Nathan Beaumont.How did she ends up having no other friends? That's a story for another time.However, as she tries to adapt to this new environment, she realizes that her boyfriend might not be as perfect and loyal as she thought he was.She founds herself lonelier than ever until someone she didn't expect come onto the picture.





	Trailer

INT. HALLWAY, LYCÉE DU PARC

 

 

_" Lover I Don't Have to Love " by Bright Eyes_ starts playing as we see a white girl walks toward her locker in slow motion.

 

She hugs her books close to her chest and as she walks she passes numerous boys and girls, all chatting together but no one seems to shoot a single glance at her.

 

She reaches her locker and puts her books in it, but as she does a photo slips out of one of them. She picks it up and looks at it.

 

In the photo, she's surrounded by a boy on one side and a girl on the other side. She strokes their faces with her thumb, sighing deeply.

 

The girl puts the photo back in her locker and closes it.

 

As she turns around ready to go to her class, she sees a black girl — LISA — at the end of the corridor looking straight at her, her arms folded across her chest.

 

She turns the other way only to see an Arab guy — MARCO — on the other end of the corridor, his hand reached toward her.

 

She starts walking in her direction but stops midway and backs away, returning to where she was standing before.

 

The camera starts spinning as every person in the hallway gathers around her. The song fades away and is being replaced by mockeries and fingers pointing at her.

 

An open hand reaches the girl and pulls her out of the circle she was stuck in.

 

The girl smiles to the other person as the screen cuts to black.

 

Then a yellow text appears: " ZOÉ " and after a few seconds, is being replaced by " SKAM LYON ".

**Author's Note:**

> this is the trailer of my remake of skam set in lyon, france.  
> i've been working on it for a while now.  
> however, the story is supposed to take place in september but at the time i'm posting this, we're at the end of may so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> i'll try to post the clip at the hour where they're supposed to happen but obviously it won't be on the exact same day for the reason i explained earlier on. the plot is going to be quite similar to the original with a few twist here and there. also, i won't tell you who is who, you'll eventually end up acknowledging it.
> 
> the official tumblr for the story is skamlyon.tumblr.com; please follow it if you want even more content!!!!  
> my personal tumblr is nicoflares.tumblr.com so if you want to give me your opinion or anything, feel free to do so.


End file.
